Nothing else mattered
by dragonsilver
Summary: George thought that he would never love again. Well, he knew that he was wrong. Now it seems like he has TOO MUCH love on his hands! whats a boy to do! GeorgeOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

George Weasley was angry.

It just didn't make sense to him… he had been dating Alicia Spinnet for almost a year. He could've sworn that everything was going great until she had ditched him for Cedric Diggory almost a week ago. And the worst thing? She hadn't said anything about Diggory to him…that was what hurt him the most. Alicia had been more than his girl friend, they had been best friends for years. I mean, if she had said that she had fallen out of love with him, he would have understood. People fell out of love, it was a fact. But to tell him that she still loved him and that she just needed space and then ran straight into Diggory's arms. That was a low blow.

Fred was as incensed as George. He couldn't believe that Alicia had pulled such a dirty trick on his brother. It was common knowledge that she had thought Diggory was hot but did she have to run off with every decent looking bloke she saw!

Lee Jordan, George's other best friend, looked pissed as well. No one had seen this coming. Not even Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, Alicia's best friends. They had all been shocked out of their wits and even more so when Alicia confessed that she and Cedric had been seeing eachother for quite a while before she broke it off with George. Apparently Diggory had wanted to be sure that he was making the right decision. Lee thought sadly about George who had been chasing Alicia for three years and who had gotten stuck with all the emotional backlash.

The three best friends were sitting in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Katie (lee's gf) and Angelina (Fred's gf) to make their appearances.

Running down the stairs, Katie had jumped onto the sofa between Fred and George and pulled George into a comforting hug. Angelina ran after her and threw her arms around George as well.

"it's ok georgie, she'll come crawling back"

"yeah… you're too good for her"

George smiled and said "thanks you two…but you both know that's not going to happen"

Katie sighed and said "well…atleast we can now tell you why Diggory made her sneak around so much"

"why!" demanded Fred, angrily.

"because he had a sort of romance going on with a Ravenclaw, Shiara Trente and he didn't have the guts to break up with her"

"jesus…what a slime ball..did Alicia know about this?" asked George incredulously.

"no clue..hopefully not, because if she did…she's a lot stupider than I thought" said Angelina.

"hold on a second….Shiara Trente…she's in my potions class…" said Lee.

"oh yeah…she seems pretty nice. She's part of that Ravenclaw gang right…the one with those girls Angela and Melissa? And Jake and Phil and co?"

"yeah….i feel sorry for Diggory if Jake and Phil get their hands on him"

"me too"

"sorry guys" said George, "I'm gonna be too busy feeling sorry for myself"

every one laughed a little nervously and headed off to breakfast.

In the Ravenclaw common room:

"I cant believe him!" said Angela angrily.

"I know….HE dumped SHIARA!" said Melissa grumpily.

"I'm a little shocked myself" said Shiara, smiling.

Jake, Phil and Shane wandered in, yawning, and were immediately dragged onto the couch and into the council of war being conducted.

"we should kill him" said Shane, looking hopefully at Shiara.

She laughed and shook her head… "Not worth it. He's just not worth it"

"you're not going to do anything! You're gonna let him get away with this?"

"I guess…I don't want him to think that he made such a huge difference to my life or something"

"Shi, you've been in love with him for years" said Jake quietly, "he knew that".

"I know…but I guess life moves on and shit happens, I have to get over it"

"I suppose" said Phil, hugging her.

Quietly, they headed off to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Shiara felt physically sick. The sight of Cedric and Alicia sitting at the Gryffindor table, holding hands and feeding eachother was enough to make anybody's stomach turn. Infact, she could have sworn that she saw Fred Weasley miming puking into his bacon, further up the table.

Jake and Phil were completely oblivious as usual. Jake watching Phil put away large quantities of food in awe. Angela and Melissa were silent, watching the scene at the Gryffindor table as well.

"I could get him from here" said Shane, looking hopeful again.

"Forget it" muttered Melissa, "there is absolutely no point"

"I swear" said Angela.

Shiara said nothing, she just focused on eating her stupid bacon and stupid eggs, hoping that she wouldn't burst into tears.

After eating, she grabbed Jake and they began walking out of the great hall. As she passed the other Ravenclaws, she was the subject of many sympathetic glances and one very stupid 6th year made a stupid crack about the breakup and was immediately hexed by the trigger happy Shane.

Holding her head high, she clutched her wand and was near the doors when Cedric suddenly turned into a rather large Canary.

Alicia shrieked and started yelling at Fred Weasley who was looking satisfied. However, two seconds later, Cedric's feathers fell off and he turned on her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

shocked, shiara glared at him and said "what the hell are you talking about?"

"YOU CANT GO AROUND HEXING ME JUST BECAUSE I BROKE UP WITH YOU!"

Shiara was at loss for words, staring at Diggory, she said "You think that I turned you into a CANARY?"

"WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?" he screamed, ignoring Alicia's gestures and Fred's laughter.

Shiara rolled her eyes and said "shut up, you drama queen. I wouldn't waste time hexing you…besides…why would I turn you into a CANARY…?"

"I DON'T KNOW !"

"wow…that's a great reason."

"APOLOGIZE !"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"APOLOGIZE FOR HEXING ME!"

"FORGET IT BIRD BRAIN…I DIDN'T HEX YOU! AND EVEN IF I DID…WHY WOULD I APOLOGIZE!"

"AHA…SO YOU DID HEX ME!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Shiara was ready to hit him. She had always known that Cedric wasn't the smartest guy in Hogwarts but he was quickly winning her vote for the dumbest. Next to her, jake was in fits of laughter and she didn't have to look at the rest of her friends to know that they were too.

Just when she was getting ready to REALLY turn him into a canary - permanently, George Weasley spoke up quietly in her defence.

"Shut up, Diggory, you're making an ass of yourself. Canary creams are a Weasley product. Fred and I put one in your food…leave her alone, she had nothing to do with this…apologize to her"

Cedric looked thunder struck..looking from George to her and back at George before saying "you-you didn't do it?"

"no" said Shiara, disgustedly.

Cedric muttered an apology and sat down next to Alicia and tried to ignore all the glares that were being aimed at him from all over the hall.

Shiara angrily stomped out of the hall, dragging Jake behind her.

George felt terrible. Shiara had obviously had no clue about the prank and had been horribly embarrassed because of the scene at breakfast. She hadn't come for potions, risking Snape's wrath and missing out on learning how to make a very important potion – indicating major crisis for a Ravenclaw.

He ran into Harry on his way to DADA and on a whim, borrowed his map. He found a small dot labeled Shiara Trente wandering around the 5th floor corridor with another dot labeled Blaise Zambini. Wondering why a Ravenclaw would be cutting class to spend quality time with a Slytherin, he headed off to find her and apologize.

Blaise Zambini was her favorite cousin. They had grown up together, played gobstones together, gone wand shopping together and had planned world domination with a box of chocolate frogs and a muggle toy called a light saber. She knew she could rely on Blaise to take care of her. Another great thing about him was that he always seemed to know when she was upset and he would appear out of nowhere, earning him the title "storm crow" from her friends who found this ability, quite frankly, pretty creepy.

As usual, as soon as she had left the great hall…he materialized by her side, sending Jake off with an elegant wave of his hand and dragging her off to have a private chat on the 5th floor.

Irritated, she leant against him and said "I don't know what to do"

"it is hard isn't it" it was more of a statement than a question.

"will the world ever be the same again?"

"not the same, never the same"

"but it will be ok, right?"

"I'm sure it will"

just then, George Weasley erupted onto the corridor being chased by peeves who was pelting him with inkbottles.

Quickly ducking behind a suit of armour next to them, he signaled them to not give him away. Peeves, bouncing off the walls, headed off to find him elsewhere.

Heaving a great sigh of relief, he turned around to find two pairs of eyes watching him curiously.

Nervously he said "sorry about that, it's my magnetic personality"

Shiara stared at him incredulously and then started laughing hysterically. After trying to look indignant for a brief moment, George joined her.

Blaise watched them curiously, a smile playing across his lips, "this might be interesting" he mused, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Ginny Weasley was bored. Her family and Harry and Hermione all recognized the symptoms and made themselves scarce. A day of boredom for Ginny Weasley was seriously being considered for Ministry hazard pamphlets.

Fred had grabbed Angelina and retired to a quiet section of the library. Harry, Ron and Hermione had grabbed the marauders map and were obviously being very evasive. Especially Hermione, the last time that Ginny was bored, it had resulted in a make over and lipstick that wouldn't come off for a week.

George had so far managed to save himself by jumping into various broom closets (and disturbing sundry unsympathetic couples) and behind various suits of Armour and into empty classrooms.

He was just congratulating himself on his narrow escape when he was stopped short by a sugary sweet voice saying "Georgie…."

Wide eyed and terrified, he turned around to face his baby sister.

15 minutes later he found himself being ruthlessly dragged down the corridors to the Gryffindor common room. Abandoning all pretence of dignity and maturity, he was kicking and screaming and crying for help.

Shiara rounded the corner, looking for Shane who was pursuing some gryffindor fourth year. The sight that met her eyes did much to increase her respect for Ginny Weasley.

George was holding onto his younger brother's leg screaming "If I go down, you're going down with me!", almost frothing at the mouth. Ron was in turn holding onto Hermione and Harry who looked like they were going to die laughing. Ginny was the only calm one with a firm grip on George's ankles.

When George noticed her, he took one of his hands off Ron's leg to wave and to his horror found himself being dragged away. Ron heaved a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall.

What Shiara found even stranger was that all the Gryffindors in the corridor didn't even bat an eyelid, like this was a daily procedure. George's screams echoed through the corridors for a while till he was dragged out of range.

She almost felt sorry for him.

"what is she going to do to him?" asked an awed first year Hufflepuff.

Ron shuddered eloquently and said "something too awful to contemplate, poor george"

Harry nodded solemnly and said "R.I.P".

Hermione was the only one smirking evilly.

"what!" asked Ron

"Wonder how he feels about week long lasting coral lipstick" she said with a grin.

With this mental picture firmly fixed in their minds, the crowd dispersed.

George Weasley had been hiding in his dorm for two hours. Nothing Fred and the others said seemed to convince him to come out.

"what happened?" demanded Dean Thomas of Harry and Ron who were waiting with the others for George's appearance.

In hushed tones Ron said "Ginny got him, she was bored…"

Dean nodded sympathetically and joined the crowd in the common room waiting.

Fred finally resorted to using magic and got the door open. He walked over to his brother's bed and parted the curtains. George was lying face down on his bed, making no noise. Fred shook him and George mumbled "what do you want?"

"listen idiot…we have to go for dinner, come on!"

"no way am I going to dinner looking like THIS!"

"what did she do to you? Show me!"

"NO!"

"just shut up and show me, you'll have to sometime"

George turned around and let Fred see the damage that Ginny had done to him.

Fred gasped as he took in George's red short spikey hair. Gone was the characteristic George Weasley hair cut (rather, his un-hair cut since he had just let it grow all over the place).

"you know…it doesn't look all that bad"

"I look like a pretty boy!"

"no, no…its not that bad"

"yes it is!"

"wait, ill get Katie and Angie to come up and look at it, they'll tell you the truth"

"no they wont, ask Hermione"

"ok..ok…fine..ill ask Hermione"

two minutes later, Fred returned with Hermione. She took in his new hair cut with a frown on her face. George, seeing her frown, groaned and buried his head in his pillow again.

Laughing, Hermione shook him and said "George! GEORGE! It looks great!"

"but you were frowning!"

"that's because Ginny actually did something right for once…and it wasn't for me!"

"are you sure?"

"yes!"

"fine…ok..ill go down for dinner"

Hermione grinned and walked off muttering about coral lipsticks and haircuts.

All that his friends had to say was "whoa!"

Ginny grinned at her audience and said "see…! I told you I could cut hair, whose next?"

The crowd tried to slink away as quietly as possible.

"Hmph" said Ginny, bugged, "you make one mistake and no one ever trusts you again!"

"you turned me into a girl!" yelled Seamus, irritated.

"it was hilarious" said Ginny, laughing.

"it was downright humiliating" muttered Seamus, stalking off.

Melissa and Angela had been working overtime on making the world a better place. They had matched up Shane's clothes, cleaned Phil's side of the dorm, given Jake lessons on how to talk to girls and for some reason were now sitting on either side of Shiara on the couch staring at her pointedly. Shiara, inwardly quaking, was pretending to read her book when Angela said in the voice of one possessed "you need a haircut"

Shiara gaped at them in shock… she had long straight black hair. It had always been long and well…straight. Melissa was grinning widely as Angela said "sweetie, you need a change, your hair will always grow back".

Before she could reply, she found herself being dragged off to her dormitory by her two best friends.

She felt a sneaking sympathy for George.

An hour later….

Shane whistled and Phil and Jake were grinning so much that she thought their faces were in danger of cracking.

"that bad?" she asked anxiously.

Shane laughed and offered her his arm and said "its so bad that I want to take you to dinner"

"to protect me?"

"to pretend that you're my girlfriend!" said Shane laughing.

Angela and Melissa pretended to take bows and blew kisses to the astonished guys in the common room.

"Not bad " said Raoul (every house has a resident fashion queen who isn't exactly female, if you know what I mean)

Shiara felt like a goldfish in a bowl…everyone she passed seemed to be gaping at her. She was relieved when they found places at the Ravenclaw table.

Looking around at the other house tables, she saw Blaise send her one of his patented evil smiles and raise an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and pointed at her innocent looking best friends. Draco Malfoy, who was sitting next to Blaise, grinned at her and pretended to worship her. Laughing, she looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Seamus Finnegan give her a thumbs up and then she saw George.

He was sitting with his twin as always and seemed to trying to hide himself behind his sister. He was failing magnificently because Ginny was a good head shorter than him. Giggling, she noticed that someone had finally cut his long red hair and spiked it. He actually looked kinda hot. She could tell that all the girls around her agreed. He looked completely uncomfortable though and when he caught her eye, gave her a helpless look. She smiled at him and mouthed "nice hairdo". Grinning, he mouthed back "you too". Blushing a little, she returned to her food and looked up to see all her friends looking at her expectantly.

"what?"

"nothing" they chorused, evil grins in evidence.

This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

For the first time after a quidditch match George didn't feel exhilarated. Infact, he felt downright annoyed.

They had won spectacularly, kicking Hufflepuff's ass. Later, he had spotted Alicia and Cedric arguing in the stands and they were throwing a huge victory party in the common room. So why didn't he feel on top of the world?

For awhile after the match, he kept flying around the pitch, swooping between the goal posts and just enjoying how far away from the real world he was.

Finally, he landed and after having a quick shower, headed up to the common room to play his part in the festivities.

It was early yet and the party hadn't really begun, people were still coming in. even the slytherins had shown their faces this year…noticeably Zambini and Malfoy who were talking to Harry and Hermione.

It was still a little unnerving seeing Harry and Malfoy actually conduct a mature conversation but the two had set aside their differences last year and were actually pretty decent friends. Electrified Hogwarts students often saw the golden trio, Malfoy and Blaise and Pansy hanging out beside the lake or at parties.

George ran up to his dorm and quickly changed into something more presentable than jeans and his weasley sweater.

When he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, grinning to himself and said "not bad". He was wearing black pants and a dark blue silk shirt which Ginny had given him for his birthday and black shoes. He ran his fingers through his spikey red hair and left it at that. Grabbing two bottles of butterbeer from under his bed, he headed downstairs to party.

Shiara sat on her bed and watched her best friends and her other room mate, Kelly, run all over the place looking for the perfect outfit. She was wearing jeans and a black top and heels. She really hadn't felt like dressing up much.

"shiara! Do you have a skirt?" asked Kelly

"uh yeah… I wear it everyday" said shiara tonelessly.

Her three friends exchanged looks and all sat on or around her bed.

"whats wrong?" asked Angela

"yeah…you've been really out of it today" said Melissa.

Kelly looked at her and said, "Shi, you're usually screaming at us to hurry up and finish by now….somethings very wrong"

Shiara sighed and said "actually nothing is..im just a little tired I guess, there isn't any real reason why im in such a horrible mood"

Angela smiled at her and said "nice try, shi, what's really bugging you?"

Shiara groaned and said "I don't know…"

Melissa grinned and said "its george isn't it?"

Shiara bolted upright and said "no! what about George? George who?"

The other three just laughed.

"Shi, you're an amazing person but covering your arse isn't one of your talents" said Kelly.

Shiara sighed and said "I think I like him but I don't know… I mean, I think he's really nice and….and…."

Angela and Melissa broke into identical evil grins and said "I think our little Shi needs some excitement…don't you?"

"uh-oh" said Shiara, staring at them wide eyed.

An hour later, George Weasley was sitting at the makeshift bar that Dean and Seamus had set up and trying to fend off two second year Ravenclaws who obviously liked his new haircut.

Fred was dancing with Angelina and Cedric and Alicia were sitting on a couch, doing a good impression of trying to eat eachother's faces. Lee and Katie were sitting near them and laughing at some private joke. Harry was dancing with Ginny, George thought that his sister might die of happiness at the rate she was going. Hermione and Ron were dancing. Well, actually, Hermione was, Ron was just hopping around trying to avoid her feet. But they looked happy together and that was what was important.

Finally managing to blow off the second years, he was just about to head off upstairs when he noticed a girl talking to Blaise Zambini.

She was tall with dark eyes and hair. She was dressed in a short denim skirt and a black halter with knee high black dragon skin boots. And she had the longest legs he had ever seen. She was laughing at something Zambini said and then turned towards him with a smile.

"George" she said smiling

"Shiara?" he asked uncertainly.

She smiled and said bye to Blaise and began heading in his direction. George was amazed. He had thought she was pretty but now he realized that she was HOT.

Angela and Melissa who were watching the two, grinned at eachother…the sparks were flying already.

"hey there" shiara said softly, smiling up at him.

He smiled back and said "hey…"

They just stood there looking at eachother for a long moment, George was surprised how easy it was just to be around her. He didn't feel pressured to say something funny or romantic, he just looked at her and she looked at him.

"want to dance?" she said, leaning towards him. He thought he was going to pass out, having her that close.

But he found himself saying "sure" in a completely steady voice and taking her hand, leading her off onto the dance floor.

Shiara didn't know what was wrong with herself. It wasn't exactly her style, waltzing up to George, asking him to dance and then proceeding to dance so close to him that they looked like they were glued together. She knew that people probably thought she was doing it to make Cedric jealous but truth be told, nothing could have been further from her mind at that point. All she could think of was George Weasley and how his hands were sliding down her bare back and resting on her hips, pulling her closer to him. George didn't really know what he was doing, it was like the rest of the world had fallen away from around him, and all he could hear was the beating of his own heart and he was acutely aware of her breath against his face and way her body was swaying in time with his….

At this point…for both of them…nothing else mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

**_hey guys...sorry i took so long to update... dont worry...havent forgotten abt this fic..intend to finish it :) reviews will be appreciated !_**

Chapter 5

When she had woken up that morning, Shiara had no clue that the whole school had been gossiping about her and George. The whole night had been a haze to her, too many butter beers.

Cornering Shane, she dragged him off the breakfast and made him tell her what exactly had happened that night.

"and then you guys got off the dance floor and started dancing on tables…"

Shiara groaned and whacked her already aching head against the wall….

"nooooo…I did not do that…tell me I didn't!"

Another voice added to her misery by brightly saying "sorry, love, you did…"

Looking up, she saw Fred grinning at her and a slightly green George behind him.

"we danced on tables?" asked George weakly.

"yeah" said Shane grinning.

Both George and Shiara groaned and looked at eachother.

"what are we going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"don't forget when you both sat on Seamus' lap and sang him naughty songs"

"and when you decided to have a drinking contest"

"or when you…."

Shiara moaned and said "I don't want to hear more…please! George! What do we do?"

George grinned and said "give them something to talk about of course"

"what?"

"yeah… lets present an..uh…_united_….front"

"huh?"

Before Shiara could process what he had suggested, he had pulled her into the large hall and dragged her over to the Gryffindor table. Introducing her to all his friends, he motioned for Phil and Jake (who had been peacefully eating at the Ravenclaw table) to join them.

Shane sat down and immediately began flirting with some Gryffindor girls seated near by while Jake listened resignedly to Shiara's complaining.

"shi…relax…you're hyperventilating again"

"no im not!"

"yes you are…if you go on like this…ill have to tell everyone the Shiara Trente hyperventilation story" said Shane.

"SHUT UP!"

"the what?" asked Fred with an evil grin.

Shiara groaned and laid her head on the table and closed her eyes in resignation.

"see…when we were young, innocent (Jake snorted very loudly at this point and Shane hit him) first years, Shiara and I were wandering the corridors after curfew looking for a broom closet to snog in (Shiara hit him) ok..fine! we were lost… and we were searching for our common room. Basically we came across pretty boy Diggory and since we had just had a narrow escape from Filch via a dangerous and circuitous route ("it was bloody annoying…he just wouldn't ask the portraits for directions…men!" ), Shiara was not keen on seeing darling Ceddy because she thought she looked like a bloody hag."

Shiara began thumping her head against the table.

"anyway, so we jump into the nearest hiding place…a broom closet on the 4th floor"

"I know that one!"

"you would, Fred!"

"back to the story… Shiara and i..um…rather unfortunately… forgot to check if there was anyone in there already…"

"oh my god…"

"exactly…anyway…It turned out to be a girl who was waiting for Diggory. And Shiara started hyperventilating… so when Diggory opened the damn closet…he saw me, Shiara and this other girl ("what was her name again…?" "just shut up") all crammed into one tiny closet. And Shiara was bright red and on the verge of crying… so basically…it looked pretty bad."

Shiara gave a low groan and glared at everyone around the table, particularly Fred who was almost crying with laughter.

This was just NOT her day.

* * *

Angela and Melissa were very bored. Binns had been droning on and on about the Goblin wars for close to half an hour and they still had another class to go. 

Angela pulled out her three way parchment and started scribbling notes to Shiara and Melissa.

Three way parchment was a product of three very smart and bored Ravenclaw's. If one of them wrote something on one piece of parchment, it would magically appear on the other two parchments.

Angela: I'm bored!

Melissa: No kidding… Binns has been going on forever…

Shiara: Yeah, I hate this class.

Angela and Melissa usually sat next to eachother and Shiara usually sat next to Jake… that way she could have fun and swipe Angela's notes afterwards. Not that she really needed them, she was, after all, a Ravenclaw.

Jake grabbed her quill and joined in..

Jake: hey losers!

Angela: hey! Who are you calling a loser?

Melissa: I know! Look whose talking!

Jake: Im talking…me! Stunningly handsome and all that jazz…

Shiara: you're such a pain, Jake, go talk to Shane

Jake: no, this is so much more fun…

Melissa: we're having a PRIVATE discussion…no boys allowed.

Jake: too bad, I have a piece of gossip that will have you guys floored.

Angela, Melissa and Shiara : WHAT?

Jake: sorry, cant tell you, no boys allowed, remember? Too bad…

Angela, Melissa and Shiara: JAKE!

Jake rolled around laughing for a bit before writing…

Jake: Diggory and Spinnet had a HUGE fight and its all Shiara's fault.

Shiara's jaw dropped and she wrote furiously…

Shiara: how is it MY fault?

Jake: apparently Diggory still has feelings for you and didn't like the idea of George touching you…he lost it after he saw you guys dancing at the Gryffindor party

Shiara felt like her stomach was going to fall out. Angela, Melissa, Shane, Phil and Jake were all watching her anxiously. Without bothering to ask Binns for permission, she grabbed her books and ran out of the classroom.

She found herself running towards the dungeons, she needed to speak to Blaise. Blaise, like all other Slytherins, guarded his secrets carefully. He had never told her where his common room was but she had a childish belief in Blaise, he would never let her down, he would always find her.

* * *

Blaise Zambini wasn't sure what was wrong.When he had finally found Shiara, she was sitting silently on the floor in the empty charms corridoor. Scooping her up, he carried her to the Ravenclaw common room and though she couldn't remember telling him the password, carried her upto her dorm. When he finally came downstairs, leaving her with Angela and Melissa, he met Shane, Phil and Jake who were all anxiously waiting to find out if she was alright. Blaise didn't know what these idiots had done but he would take them and their whole house down if they didn't have a suitable explanation. Nobody made his cousin miserable and got away with it. 

After careful questioning, he extracted the fact that Diggory was the root cause from Jake. Fuming, he set off to on his mission to make Diggory sorry and wreak havoc on Hogwarts…but first he had to pay a little visit to a certain Gryffindor and ask him what his intentions were concerning his cousin.

He was accompanied on this crusade by Shane, Jake and Phil and Raoul (he just wanted to watch the entertainment. And ask George Weasley who had cut his hair).

He had an uncomfortable feeling that he was beginning to get very Gryffindor like. It was an aggravating thought and he was more determined than ever to kill Diggory.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fred Weasley was a collector.

He collected chocolate frogs, he collected pictures of his dream broom (the vintage Silver Arrow), he collected pictures of Victor Krum (though he would never admit it) but above all…he collected memories.

He knew that he would never forget the day that Blaise Zambini had stormed into the Gryffindor common room (noone could figure out how he had done it) followed closely by Shane and the rest. Oh..and that Raoul guy.

Blaize' eye was twitching quite scarily when he finished with his dramatic entrance and finally turned to George.

When he finally finished interrogating George the common room was empty. Only Fred, Angelina and Lee had braved the storm. Even Katie had yelped and fled from the room half an hour ago when Zambini had attempted to transfigure George into a punching bag.

Just when things were calming down and Zambini was giving George the 'If-you-hurt-my-sister-ill-kick-your-arse' talk, in walked the biggest mistake George had ever made, Alicia Spinnet.

Alicia sauntered up to them, smiled at Zambini and said "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but could I please speak to George?"

Fred glared at her and said "sure, speak away…"

"In private" she said, smiling at George, "Please…"

Confused, George went off with her to a corner and they had been sitting there ever since. Everyone else found themselves slightly jobless and were seriously considering a game of exploding snap.

After awhile George rejoined the group and smiling sort of sheepishly he announced that he and Alicia were thinking of getting back together.

Fred nearly passed out….George going back to Alicia!

Zambini looked almost as hyper as he was. What the hell was George thinking? Alicia over Shiara! Where was there even a contest!

He listened to George explain that he wanted to date both of them for awhile and see where each relationship was going. Blah blah blah… Fred could tell that it was Alicia who put those thoughts in George's head. He recognized that stupid evil smirk anywhere. Alicia would do anything to get what she wanted.

"What about Cedric?" he asked

"Cedric and I have realized that we aren't suited for eachother, it was all a big mistake" she said smoothly, smiling at George.

"Didn't seem like such a mistake when you were eating eachother's faces at the party the other night" muttered Lee.

Fred had to agree, George was out of his mind.

He wondered how Shiara was going to react to this. Half the guys here were her friends, this was just not going to be pretty.

This was one extraordinary memory.

* * *

Shiara was furious. Pacing the room, she knew her magic was a little out of control when the bottle in Shane's hands exploded across the room.

"Whoa! Shi! Calm down! We'll work this out!" yelped Shane, clutching the shards of his bottle of butterbeer.

Angela sat down on the common room couch and pulled Shiara down next to her.

"Listen, Shi, don't get mad, get even" she said.

"How?" asked Shiara, close to tears.

"well…" drawled Draco, who had come in with Blaise, "maybe you should fight fire with fire…give him a taste of his own medicine"

"how?" asked Shiara again.

"well…maybe you should date someone else too…show him how it feels" said Draco, shrugging.

Smiling smugly over his suggestion, he finished his butterbeer and leaned back peacefully in his chair. Only then he realized that everyone else had been regarding him in a fixed manner.

"what?" he asked, suspiciously.

Shiara sent him an evil smile and said "you know, Draco…you might just have an idea".

Draco felt the beginnings of pride but was still shaken by the way they were all staring at him.

"why are you all looking at me like that? Guys? Guys? ….. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Shiara grinned at him and said "let the games begin…"

* * *

hey guys...sorry its been so long since i updated. been really busy. but i promise im back on track :) and im sorry this was such a short chapter...will do better next time... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

George Weasley's day started out pretty great.

It was Saturday morning so he got out of bed at his own pace and headed off to have a shower. He got dressed (casually…he stuck with blue jeans and a black t-shirt) and headed off to breakfast. Though he thought it was a bit weird that Fred had gone down without him, he brushed it off, he was too happy to think about trivial things.

The bigger picture is what mattered. Alicia wanted him back. Alicia said that she would do anything to be with him again.

Grinning at the thought of Alicia pursuing him as he had chased her all these years, he fairly bounced into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Alicia came and sat down next to him. For awhile they were in their own world, giggling and talking and smiling at eachother. Though that was extremely pleasant, George was harshly brought down to earth by his own twin.

"YOU'RE JOKING !" yelled Fred, right into George's ear (Fred had been trying to get his attention for half an hour and had finally resorted to underhand methods).

"Joking about what?" asked George, vaguely.

Katie (relishing her role as the bearer of THE NEWS) leaned over and in a loud stage whisper said "Shiara and Draco got together!"

"WHAT!" erupted George.

"Its all over school, apparently yesterday he broke down and told her that he'd been in love with her for ages and that he hadn't said anything 'cause he thought that she'd never date him but he couldn't hold it in anymore…"

All the girls at the table all aw-ed but George failed to see anything adorable about the situation and his expression said as much.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Blaise and Draco sitting with Shiara and her friends. As he watched, Shiara laughed at something Draco said and he was smiling at her affectionately. For some reason George found that his head was pounding and that his stomach felt uneasy. He knew he should be happy. This way he could date Alicia and not have to worry about Shiara. This way maybe they could both move on.

"George, are you alright?"

George glared at Alicia who looked bewildered and stormed out of the great hall.

Or maybe not.

* * *

Shiara was tired. She had tried her best to appear unconcerned and unaffected by George's taking up with Alicia again but she didn't think that she had done too good a job. However, Fred had told her that George had stormed off and though she felt a tiny pinge of guilt, she knew that George really deserved it. She still couldn't believe that he was trying to date both Alicia and her together!

George was looking for Shiara. He had to talk to her about everything. He had been moping in his dorm until Fred had kicked him out and told him to go straighten things out with her.

He borrowed Harry's map and easily located Shiara sitting by herself near the lake.

* * *

Shiara was miserable. Stretching lazily, she watched the giant squid play with some rocks and mentally kicked herself for starting the entire charade with Draco. The next time I see George, she vowed to herself, ill tell him exactly what I feel.

However, two seconds later, when George sat down next to her, as always, she had nothing to say.

She listened to him while he explained his relationship with Alicia. She listened to him while he apologized over and over again. And when he asked if they could still be friends, she nodded and smiled and let him hug her. And when he wished her luck with her relationship with Draco, she had responded appropriately and that was that. George Weasley had walked out of her life as suddenly as he had walked into it.

She told herself that she didn't really care and that he had just been a rebound guy, she had been in love with Cedric for years – she couldn't fall in love with someone completely new in a week!

Still assuring herself about this, she went back to her dorm and went to sleep.

She still didn't know why the world felt wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Shiara sat in the trophy room with George Weasley, she had a sneaking feeling that someone up there had a bone to pick with her.

It wasn't her fault that Snape had decided to pair her and George up together in class.

It wasn't her fault that George was too busy trying to avoid contact with her and gape at Alicia at the same time.

It wasn't her fault that Draco had come in to talk to Snape about something and had winked at her.

And it certainly wasn't her fault that George Weasley had let out something akin to a growl and dropped all the salamander scales into their potion causing an explosion which had taken out most of the dungeon floor.

So why exactly was she locked in the trophy room with only George Weasley for company, serving detention for something she didn't have anything to do with?

Shiara had no bloody clue.

"Well…I'm done" she said to George, the awkward silence forcing her to break down and say something.

"Me too" he muttered.

Shiara tried the door and was annoyed to find that it was still locked. Apparently Snape didn't want them to leave before time.

She slumped against the door and proceeded to look everywhere except at George.

Just as she was ready to fall asleep, she was aware of a weird ringing sound coming from her pocket. Fishing out the small phone that Shane had given her and flipping it open, she answered the call and said "yeah?"

"Shi, its me"

"Draco?"

"yup, listen, we need to talk…ASAP"

"ok ok….no need to yell…we're in the trophy room"

"we?"

"George and I….detention"

"nice"

"shut up"

"ha ha...ill see you in your common room after, then?"

"yeah, ok…bring Blaise, I need to return some of his books. Besides I heard he has a new girl friend"

"my lips are sealed"

"well…let me see if I can unseal them, dracy-poo"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Shiara grinned and hung up.

George gaped at her for a bit and and then said "what was that?"

Shiara smiled and said "it's a muggle thing…its called a cell phone, Shane brought back a bunch and gave them to us…we enchanted them to work here"

"wow, those must be useful" mused George, "Fred and I should get a pair"

"You should" agreed Shiara.

Awkward silence filled the room again.

"So…uh…You and Draco, huh?" asked George, clumsily.

"Yeah, sort of…um…yeah"

"Sort of?"

"uh…", This was it, She could finally tell George the truth. She hated lying to everyone and pretending to be happy…she wanted to tell him how much she really liked him.

Suddenly the door opened and a blonde blur ran in and attached itself to George.

Blinking, vigorously, Shiara realized that it was Alicia.

As she watched Alicia and George have some sort of wrestling match with their lips, she found herself wondering detachedly if Alicia always looked like she was trying to eat her boyfriend's faces.

In a daze, she said "bye" and walked out of the room, heading to her common room to meet Draco.

She walked into the common room and looked around for Draco. He was sitting on couch and talking to some Ravenclaw third year and when looked closer she realized that they were holding hands. So THAT was what Draco was trying to tell her. She caught Blaise's eye and motioned for him to come for a walk with her.

Blaise, who had been sitting on the couch next to Draco and looking bored, gave her a sympathetic look and walked over and took her hand in his.

Draco, finally catching sight of her said "Shi!"

Shiara forced herself to smiled and said " Hey, Drake…"

Blaise squeezed her hand supportively.

"Listen, Shi…about this whole dating thing…"

"Don't worry about it, it was just stupid, you should get on with your life."

"Are you sure? "

"Of course, you should be happy"

"You want to stage a huge break up?…it would be fun" said Draco, trying to make her laugh.

Shiara laughed and said "I think we've all done enough acting".

Clutching Blaise's hand, she walked out the door and after it shut behind her, stood silently for a minute. Blaise paused next to her, waiting for her to say something.

She shook her head at her own thoughts and smiled up at him, "I've been an idiot"

"No" said Blaise, hugging her.

Shiara laughed bitterly and said "Yes, I have, first Cedric, then George, then Draco…"

"Draco was just a sham"

"I know, I know" she whispered and then looked him in the eye, sadly, "then why do I feel so betrayed?"

Blaise, just hugged her. For once, he didn't know exactly what to say.

* * *

**_hey...sorry it took so long to update...had a major writers block...will try to update in the near future... :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter – 9

George was brooding. He was in the library and writing his potions essay. Why was he brooding? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Alicia was sitting next to him and ignoring him. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was flirting outrageously with some Hufflepuff guy. Or maybe it was because it was dawning on him that he had made a huge mistake.

Stretching a little, he looked around and tried to see if he knew anyone else there. Sitting next to Alicia and the Hufflepuff (whose name was Joe) was not high on his list of things he wanted to do. Scanning the tables, he ticked off all the people he didn't know, the ones he didn't like, the ones who didn't like him and finally, his gaze landed on someone familiar. Picking up his essay and his bag, he walked over and sat down opposite Shiara.

Alicia didn't even notice he had left.

Shiara knew that George and Alicia were in the library. How could she not? Alicia was making enough noise to wake the dead, flirting with Joe (who was quite nice actually, just a little slow) and when she was sure that Shiara was looking, she'd lean over and squeeze George's arm or kiss him on the cheek. Shiara didn't know whether to feel sorry for him (it was obvious that Joe was the new prize) or want to give him a swift kick in the pants. She was just debating the merits of both these courses of action when George Weasley sat down opposite her at her table and calmly began writing his potions essay.

Shiara gaped at him for a couple of seconds before saying, as calmly as she could, "What are you doing here, George?"

George smiled at her and said "just needed a quiet place to work…I mean, if that's ok with you?"

Shiara found herself smiling back (against her will) and realized that she definitely was not immune to the Weasley charm. Determined to ignore him, she immersed herself in her essay. George leaned across the table and tapped her arm with him quill, she looked up into his deep blue eyes and found herself smiling goofily at him instead of asking him what he wanted.

George didn't seem to notice and just grabbed her potions essay and started comparing it to hers. Pulling herself together, she allowed him to draw her into a lively debate about the merits of dragon's blood over salamander blood which resulted in them both laughing till they cried.

Their peaceful time alone was interrupted by Alicia who finally realized that George had left her side. As she dragged George away, Shiara found herself smiling a little to herself.

Damn that stupid Weasley.

* * *

Shane was in a lot of trouble. And it wasn't his fault! Well, maybe a little. But what did they expect him to do when the loser who had broken his best friend's heart roam freely along the corridors of Hogwarts, tormenting other girls. Therefore, he was entirely justified when he had hexed Diggory and charmed his hair blue and bronze. Not to mention the nasty little jinx he had found which made Diggory keep forgetting which bathrooms were for boys and which ones were for girls. The sight of Diggory being chased out of Hufflepuff house by an incensed Hannah Abbot was well worth the detention he had landed with Professor Snape. Atleast this way he could keep an eye on Shiara and make sure nothing happened to her. And maybe he could find a way to get George Weasley as well. Now that was a challenge!

Smirking evilly, he shocked Snape by thanking him for his detention and prancing off to the Ravenclaw common room.

Snape sighed and poured himself a stiff brandy. Hedidnt think that he would ever be able tofigure out students.


End file.
